


2 AM

by Beffs (Suliana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/pseuds/Beffs
Summary: Aoba's on overnight gate watch, and Raidou delivers presents. Drabble-ish.Pre-timeskip.





	2 AM

Dear sweet Kami, but it was cold.

Aoba chafed his arms almost viciously to keep out the chill. Damn Kotetsu. Needing a day off. What kind of a ninja needed a night off of gate duty? Damned slacker.

A gust of wind cut right through his standard flak jacket, and he mentally kicked himself for not bringing something heavier to wear. What had he been thinking?  _Oh wait, dumbass. You weren't_. He didn't need anyone else to harp on him, he was quite excellent at it himself.

His ever-present sunglasses perched on his nose, reflecting brightly in the moonlight. It was his trademark; it bothered him not in the slightest to be wearing them at two in the morning.

A rustle behind him, and he was instantly in motion. Kunai in hand, crouched low…

And he almost took out a semi-contrite looking Raidou.

"I should have warned you I was coming," he admitted, looking semi-sheepish.

Aoba rolled his eyes behind his glasses, reasonably sure that Raidou did it on purpose, just to make sure he was still semi-conscious.

The taller nin smirked and pulled a previously unseen knapsack from his back. A black cloak came out and was on before Raidou looked up.

"Cold?" he asked, his scar crinkling as his smirk grew.

The younger nin pretended not to hear and instead pulled his hood up. With his glasses, he looked a bit like Keifer Sutherland from that movie he had seen a few weeks ago. Lost Boys, he thought it was. His mind wandered.  _Damn, that chick was totally_  -

"You all there?" Raidou peered at him curiously.

_Crap_. "Um, yeah. I'm fine." His mind continued to undress the actress.

"Well, here. Take this. I'm going to get back to my own post," he shoved one final thing into Aoba's hands, then vanished in a  _poof_  of gray chakra smoke.

It was a thermos. Of coffee. Of  _hot_  coffee. Dear sweet Kami, someone out there really loved him.

With the speed that would do any ninja proud, he had a cup full and was sighing happily into it. The steam curling up fogged his glasses up, and, peering around to make sure he was alone, he shoved them up onto his forehead.

Maybe gate watch at two in the morning wasn't so bad after all.

... and it was even  _hazelnut_.

Oh yes. Perhaps overnight gate watch was pretty ok.


End file.
